custom_pacific_rim_2novelsideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Gipsy Avenger
Gipsy Avenger is a Mark-6 Jaeger and the namesake of Gipsy Danger. Prior to the reemergence of the Kaiju in 2035, Gipsy Avenger was stationed in the Hong Kong Shatterdome. Gipsy Avenger was built in honour of Gipsy Danger and designed using its design template. Its blue template was desaturated, and its frame was redesigned to be sharper and closer to the basic design of a fighter jet than Gipsy Danger’s Arc Deco, Western, and World War II-based influences.5 Pacific Rim Uprising Sydney Assassination Gipsy Avenger was sent to escort Secretary General Mako Mori. It then faces off against the Rogue Jaeger Obsidian Fury after the Hybrid makes landfall in Sydney. It is disabled by Obsidian and Mako Mori is killed. The rogue is forced to withdraw after the sudden arrival of Guardian Bravo, Saber Athena, and Valor Omega Siberian Duel Gipsy encounters Obsidian again after being sent to investigate a presumably abandoned Jaeger Production Facility and defeats the Rogue after an exhausting battle. MegaTokyo Incident Gipsy Avenger is deployed along with Saber Athena, Bracer Phoenix, and Guardian Bravo to defend MegaTokyo from 3 kaiju. Gipsy Avenger and Bracer Phoenix engage Raijin. Gipsy Avenger punches Raijin in the face, and the Kaiju absorbs the force of the blow. Gipsy Avenger is unprepared for the kinetic energy of the attack to be redirected at it and is sent flying across the city where it flies over Bracer Phoenix and crashes a fair distance on the streets. As it recovers, Gipsy Avenger uses its Gravity Sling to drop several buildings onto Raijin as it moves forward. As the Jaegers appear to be gaining the upper hand against the Kaiju, the three are forced to combine to create a stronger Kaiju. Gipsy Avenger and the other Jaegers charge the Mega-Kaiju. The Mega-Kaiju knocks them down with a shockwave attack. Guardian Bravo is rendered inoperable, leaving the other three to try to kill the Mega-Kaiju. Gipsy deploys Obsidian Fury's chainsaws and cuts across its back, but is knocked back into a building before it can attack again. Saber Athena and Bracer Phoenix are eventually destroyed by the Mega-Kaiju, leaving Gipsy Avenger as the last Jaeger standing against it. Gipsy Avenger attacks the Mega-Kaiju’s head from behind, but its chainsaws are shattered by the Kaiju. The Mega-Kaiju shoves Gipsy Avenger to the ground, the Jaeger breaks free and fires on the Kaiju repeatedly with its Plasmacaster. The Mega-Kaiju stabs Gipsy Avenger’s Conn-Pod with its barbed tail, injuring Nate in the process. The Kaiju abandons its assault on Gipsy Avenger and heads for Mount Fuji to kill itself. With Nate incapacitated, Amara joins Jake in the damaged Jaeger to pursue the Mega-Kaiju. Jake and Amara devise a plan and use Scrapper to retrofit Gipsy Avenger with a rocket. Following ignition, Gipsy Avenger is sent hurtling toward Mount Fuji. As the rocket begins to lose propulsion, Gipsy Avenger veers off course. The Jaeger arms its Plasmacaster to course-correct its path back to the Mega-Kaiju. When the eject function in the Conn-Pod malfunctions, Scrapper burns through the cockpit and pulls Amara and Jake out. They leap from Gipsy Avenger moments before it collides with the Mega-Kaiju. The impact destroys Gipsy Avenger and kills the Mega-Kaiju. Features Gipsy Avenger’s arsenal – the Plasmacaster 2.0, Chain Sword 2.0, and Elbow Rocket 2.0 – is an identical and “upgraded” weapon set that of Gipsy Danger's. It’s later retrofitted with Obsidian Fury’s Plasma Chainsaws following the hybrid’s destruction. An additional weapon, original to the design of Gipsy Avenger, is the Gravity Sling, a weapon similar to Guardian Bravo’s Elec-Whip 16 weapon, that can disturb the gravitational field around an object, from debris or a building, and allows Gipsy Avenger to use virtually anything as an offensive weapon against Kaiju. Gypsy Avenger has a missile which can split into several smaller missiles; those small missiles are powerful enough to destroy thick ice layer. Gipsy Avenger is also outfitted with rocket boosters mounted on each of its feet that allow it to move quickly across the land and substantially quicker underwater. Additionally, Gipsy Avenger's back "wings" can flip around and fire missiles. Despite the digital advancements by Mark-4 and Mark-5 Jaegers, Like Gipsy Danger, Gipsy Avenger is outfitted with a Nuclear Vortex Turbine, and a smaller secondary turbine. Both have the power to power cities like Chicago. Quotes -'Gipsy Avenger(fighting Obsidian Fury): '''Hey, careful! You will ruin my beauty spot! -'''Gipsy Avenger: '''We are losing! We better form together! '''Saber Athena: '''Yes! Are we going to be Voltron? '''Gipsy Avenger:' Oops, I forgot, that's the Kaiju's line. '''Saber Athena(as Mega Kaiju forms): '''Wait, WHAT?! Kaiju killed/ Mega Kaiju,/ Category:Jaeger Category:Destroyed Category:Mark 6